The Beginning of Love
by NurikoLuva
Summary: There is a new enemy of sorts, and Hayate and Himeno are getting closer as each day goes by! HayatexHimeno, SasamexTakako, GohxMawata R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you like it!

The Beginning of Love

Himeno walked down to the pond where she had first met the Leafe knights. She remembered that day very clearly, as if it were yesterday. But it had been in fact two years since that day.

She ran her hand through the cold water and sat down, she pictured Hayate's face in her mind and sighed. No matter what she did, or how bad things got, she knew that if she just thought of him, everything would be fine.

"Himeno!" Mannen the now twelve year old ran up to her. "Do you know where Hajime went?" He grinned, jumping up and down. "We're playing a game! Wanna join us?"

Himeno shook her head. "No thanks, I'm fine. I think I saw him heading that way." Himeno smiled slightly at the young boy and pointed towards the Awayuki mansion.

Mannen nodded and ran, very quickly, in that direction. "Ja ne!" He called to her as he left.

Himeno nearly fell into the cool water of the pond as she felt a hand pat her on her head. She spun around and saw Hayate. "Oh!" Himeno hugged him around the middle and attempted to sit up.

Hayate removed his hand from her head and set it on her shoulder, not allowing her to stand. Instead he sat down beside her. "It'll be sunset soon." He said to her, his eyes staring off into the sky. A cool breeze washed over them.

"Yes. I noticed. I should be going in soon." Himeno looked at his peaceful face. She felt her own face growing warm. Looking away quickly she started to get up.

"Wait a moment, and stay here with me for a bit will you?" Hayate glanced at her, and once again rested his hand on her shoulder. Himeno nodded and scooted a little closer to him.

"Thanks." Hayate's face turned pink and he looked at the sky once more. It was sunset now. The sky was filled with wonderful colors of red, orange, pink, and yellow. The breeze that had been going stopped as Hayate finally stood up after a few moments.

"Himeno, would you like to go out with me tomorrow, there's supposed to be some festival going on…" He blushed again, and waited for an answer, turning away from her quickly.

"You mean it?" Himeno jumped up and ran around to talk face to face. He nodded. She was grinning her big cheesy grin. "Of course!" She jumped up and hugged him.

He smiled at her and hugged her back. "Let's go back shall we?" She settled down a bit and took his hand, still in a very happy mood.

"Miss Himeno!" Their new maid called in the distance. "Dinner is being served!" Himeno turned to Hayate. "Would you like some dinner?" She asked hopefully, and made puppy eyes.

"Sorry Himeno…I already ate. But I'll stick around for a while out here." He let go of her hand, and walked over to a bench nearby. Himeno nodded and ran up the steps to the front door, and went inside.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Himeno ran outside half an hour later, and found Hayate dozing on the bench. "Hayate, wake up." She whispered and shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and sat up properly. "I brought out some leftover desert! Want some?" She had two plated with slices of strawberry pie. Something her dad had taken a liking to.

"Sure." He laughed slightly and took one plate. Himeno sat down beside him, and finished her piece in a short amount of time. She set her plate down on the ground beside the bench, and watched Hayate eat his.

"It's pretty out tonight." She stated looking up at the sky. It was filled with millions of tiny sparkly stars. She heard Hayate mumble something, but couldn't make it out. "Hmm?"

"Oh…nothing." He said almost too quickly. He had in fact said something; he didn't want her to know what it was though. _How is it that someone can be so beautiful, yet so annoying..._He thought to himself.

"I should be going." He stated and stood up quickly. "You should be going inside anyway. It's cold out here." She stood up and picked up the plates from their pie. He rubbed her on the shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before disappearing.

Himeno stood there blushing watching the place where he had been. She raised a hand to her face, touching the place where he had kissed her. She drew her attention back to the sky for a moment.

She thought of her mom, picturing the few memories of her mother she still had in her head. "Wish me luck for tomorrow mom." She said to herself, then turned around and ran inside.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Himeno woke to the sound of birds singing. It was still quite early she noticed as she looked at her clock. Oh well, she got out of bed and changed into her usual outfit. She then combed her hair and walked out of her room.

Himeno ran outside and sat down on the stairs to the door. She stretched and watched the sunrise. Whoosh. A breeze washed over her, and Hayate appeared next to her.

"Good morning Himeno." He said and walked over to her, then sat down beside her. "That festival is starting at 5:30 this afternoon. I just thought I should let you know."

Himeno nodded to him. "Okay. I'll be ready to go around then." She smiled and watched the last of the sun come up. "Hayate…Have you had breakfast yet?" she was determined to get him to stay longer.

"No." He stood up and helped Himeno up. "But Goh was supposed to be bringing food here. Their all coming today…everyone wants to visit."

She turned to face him. "Well…I should probably go and eat then, I'll hurry. I want to get lots of energy for tonight." She grinned and ran up the steps.

Hayate smiled slightly and walked away from the steps, into the trees. He stood there watching the front door for a while then finally walked towards the pond.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Himeno walked out of her room at twenty minutes to 5:00 that afternoon. She went downstairs and found Natsue. "Mother! I'm going out with Hayate tonight. I won't be here for dinner." Her stepmother nodded, and smiled.

Himeno walked outside and over to the bench she and Hayate had been sitting on the previous night. She sat and waited for a few minutes. At around 5:10 Hayate appeared behind her at the steps to the front door to the mansion.

"Over here!" Himeno called to him. He walked over to her and took her hand. He looked over her. She was wearing a pink, slightly fancy dress that went to her knees and very weird white boots. He laughed slightly and pulled her up.

"Ready to go?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded and took his hand in her own. They drifted up into the sky and flew towards the Festival that was going on in town. A few blocks away Hayate landed them in an alley.

They walked out of the alley and towards the festival. "Make sure you have lots of fun." Hayate said with a slight grin. Himeno laughed and began running, pulling Hayate along with her.

A/N: How'd you like the first chapter? Please tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like this chapter!

The Beginning of love

**Chapter 2**

Hayate had been at the festival barely twenty minutes before Himeno wanted something to eat. "Ah. There's so much to choose from!" she stated in front of a little food court. "How about we get that!" She pointed at the riceballs.

"Okay." Hayate stated with a little laugh at Himeno's eagerness to eat. "Here." he handed the guy behind the counter some money and took a paper dish of riceballs. He handed it to Himeno, and they walked out of the food court.

"Here Hayate." Himeno noticed after a few minutes of walking that he was just staring off in front of them like he was bored. "I'm done." She handed him the dish, which still held two riceballs amazingly, and she ran off ahead of him.

"Where are you going?" He asked after he caught up with her. She grinned and nodded her head to the place in front of them. "Karaoke?" He raised an eyebrow, at her, but watched her go up to the guy putting the songs on the Television, just the same.

She walked onto the stage and picked up the microphone, and cleared her throat. The music began playing. She had chosen an American love song...for some reason, Hayate noticed. It was 'Imagine Me without you'.

"As long as stars shine down from heaven

And the rivers run into the sea

Til the end of time forever

You're the only love I'll need

In my life you're all that matters

In my eyes the only truth I see

When my hopes and dreams have shattered

You're the one that's there for me

When I found you I was blessed

And I will never leave you, I need you."

Hayate noticed that she had quite a nice voice. After a moment of listening to her he found himself blushing. He turned away from her for a moment and downed one of the leftover riceballs. His cheeks went back to normal and he turned back around.

" Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid

Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

Lord, you know it's just impossible

Because of you, it's all brand new

My life is now worthwhile

I can't imagine me without you

When you caught me I was falling

You're love lifted me back on my feet

It was like you heard me calling

And you rush to set me free

When I found you I was blessed

And I will never leave you, I need you"

Hayate noticed that the song was nearly over because it was getting a bit quieter now. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She was smiling in his direction now. He smiled back and felt his face growing warm again.

" Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid

Without you there to see me through

When I found you I was blessed

And I will never leave you, I need you oh.

Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid

Without you there to see me through"

The song was pretty much over, so Hayate began walking forward. But he noticed that Himeno put all of her all into the last few words. " I can't imagine me without you" She put the microphone down and the audience erupted with applause. Hayate himself found himself comparing himself and Himeno to the words of the song for some reason.

Himeno jumped off the stage and ran over to Hayate. "What'd you think?" She asked him bouncing up and down. He smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"You did wonderfully." She grinned and took his hand and pulled him in another direction. After a few minutes Hayate ended up winning a teddy bear and giving it to Himeno. She was grinning ear to ear when he did so. She gave him a big hug and pulled him over to a cotton candy booth.

"Can I get some?" She asked hugging his arm. He nodded and gave her some money, which she spent on some blue cotton candy and a little pencil with a cute eraser on the end, which was on the counter with a bunch of random trinkets that they were selling.

He laughed and they went over to the nearest bench and sat down. Just then Himeno spotted someone in the food court. "Mawata-Chan!" She called to her younger stepsister. Mawata waved at them and walked over to someone who's back was turned. It turned out to be Goh, who also waved at them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They walked back to the Awayuki residence at around 9:30 that evening. Himeno was positively bouncing. Hayate, on the other hand, was tired. Himeno had been dragging him every which way while they were at the festival and he ran out of energy about two hours ago. Now he was being dragged by Himeno mostly.

"Wanna go to the pond?" She asked him. He smiled, and she dragged him off in that direction. She walked to the pond still holding his hand and set her things down beside it. They both sat down on the edge and just sat there in the silence.

Himeno looked over to the trees. FLASH! She saw big greenish yellow eyes staring out of them at her. She blinked and looked at the same place. The eyes were gone. She shook her head and looked away. "It's cold out here." She said to no one in particular, rubbing her own arms to keep them warm.

Himeno looked towards Hayate just as he pulled his own jacket off and pulled it around her. "I'm fine." He said. Himeno noticed his face was a little pink. _He looks so nice..Wait! Why am I saying such things?_ She shook her head again and scooted a little closer to him.

Himeno found herself beginning to get sleepy. She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. Hayate stiffened, and looked down at her head. He smiled warmly and looked up at the stars. After a moment Himeno was sound asleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Himeno found herself walking in a field, filled with black blobs that she couldn't quite make out in the darkness. She walked farther and saw someone standing. Suddenly there was a little light around her and the other person. She saw evil greenish-yellow eyes staring at her from the hooded figure. _

_It laughed at her and pointed to the ground a few feet away. Himeno looked. "Hayate!" She saw a blood covered beat up Hayate there. She ran to him and fell to her knees. "No." She shook him. "Get up Hayate!" he didn't move. His skin was so cold. "Hayate! Hayate! HAYATE!" She touched his cheek; it had one single tear resting there. "No..Hayate. GET UP! HAYATE! Hayate..Hayate." She fell across his chest and cried._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Hayate heard someone screaming his name and stood up. He had been sitting on the roof of the Awayuki residence, looking up at the sky, which was just beginning to get fade.

He teleported himself to where the sound was coming from, finding himself in Himeno room. She was crying in her sleep and screaming his name. "Get up! Hayate!" He heard and went over to her. "Himeno! It's okay. I'm here." He shook her shoulder. Her tear filled eyes fluttered open, and she stared up at him.

"Hayate." She began to cry even harder. Hayate sat down on her bed, and pulled the sweat-dampened sheets off of her. She lay back down, this time placing her head on Hayate's lap. "Stay here. Please?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. I'll stay and watch over you." He smiled at her already sleeping face. "For always." He leaned back against her headboard and fell into peaceful slumber after a few moments.

A/N: Buahahaha! I'm stopping it there. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always. I hope you like this chapter!

The Beginning of Love 

Chapter 3

Hayate awoke with the feeling of warm breath on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Himeno lying against him. She had one arm around his chest and her head was in the crook of his neck.

He loosened her arm and rolled off the bed. "Mmm.." He stretched and walked over to the balcony. He noticed his own jacket thrown across the desk beside the glass doors.

After putting his jacket on her walked out onto the balcony and was just about to teleport away when two arms found their way around his waist.

"Thank you for staying with me." Himeno said from behind him. He turned around and looked her in the eye, then he smiled slightly.

"Your welcome." He ruffled her hair and let her walk away. Himeno watched as he disappeared, and she closed the glass doors.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hayate teleported down to the pond and was about to walk down to the gate when Sasame appeared. "Hayate! Didn't you feel that? There's a Demon Larvae around here somewhere." He had a very stern look.

"What?" Now that he thought about it, he did sense something. "Damn!" It was near the mansion. He teleported back to Himeno's balcony.

"Hayate! What's going on?" Himeno asked. She was fully dressed and had seen him teleport back. "I sensed the presence of a Demon Larvae." Hayate noticed she was holding her stomach.

"Come on." He took her in his arms and flew out the window. "It's around here somewhere." They looked around quickly just as all the other knights flew towards them.

"It's down there!" Kei shouted pointing to the garden just past the trees around the house. They all landed and confronted it. "Beyondios!" Shin used the containment field and everyone took position.

"Himeno! Prêt with me!" Himeno nodded and placed her hand in Hayate's. Flash! She was the Pretear of Wind. She drew the wind sword and looked around. There were so many places where the core might be.

"There!" She pointed the sword towards the smallest crook in the monster ahead of them. "It's going to be hard to get in there. Kei! Goh! Cover me!" Himeno shouted to the nearest Knights.

They rushed ahead of her and attacked the monster, drawing its attention towards themselves. Himeno flung herself at the monster and sliced right into the crook.

Suddenly they were back in the normal world, but there was a loud voice laughing at them. "Hahahaha! Good to see you can still Prêt Himeno, now I will actually have someone to **_Fight_** with." It kept laughing, but it got quieter and quieter.

Hayate drew himself out of Himeno, as she fell to the ground. There had been no reason to Prêt for the past several months so she had obviously used up most of her strength. He looked at her face. "Himeno! What's wrong?" He asked as he saw tears run down her face.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I…I…saw…him…the man who was talking." She completely broke down and fell onto the ground in sobs.

Hayate stood for a moment as everybody stared at him and Himeno. He dropped down on his knees and drew her into his arms, finding tears coming out of his own eyes. "It's all right Himeno." He rocked her back and forth, holding her tight against himself. They sat there for who knows how long, just crying in eachother's arms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was already past noon by the time Hayate and Himeno got up off the ground. The others had all wondered off to scavenge the grounds for any sign of the body of which the laughing voice had come from.

"Himeno. Are you going to be alright?" Hayate asked in a very concerned manner. She nodded and rubbed her red, puffy eyes. He wiped the last tear from her cheek and walked her over to a nearby bench.

"Hayate…?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes?" He took her chin in his palm before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Is there a way to show other people things…from dreams, or something like that?" She knew that her question was not worded well, but she didn't care.

"Yes. But why would you want to do such a thing?" He replied to her question and leaned back a bit on the bench.

"So I could show you…I mean…what that man looked like.." She backed up and pulled herself out of his arms. "Please tell me how?" Her eyes narrowed, as if to cry again.

He nodded and lifted his arm. "Place your hands here." He brought her hands over to his own head, and placed them on each side of his head. "Now close your eyes and think really hard about what you want me to see. Picture what you saw in your own head."

Himeno closed her eyes, and thought of her nightmare from the previous night. She saw the black forms on the ground, then the one standing ahead of her. Then the lights appeared and she saw the man again. Cloaked in black, she could mostly just see his eyes, which shined a greenish-yellow color.

The figure pointed towards the spot a few feet away. Himeno shook her head. '_No._' She thought to herself, but she couldn't stop it. She saw her own feet moving in the direction of Hayate's dead body.

The body came into view and Himeno began to cry. Hayate was seeing himself, bloody and mangled. Himeno heard herself yelling out his name, though her own lips weren't moving. "NO! I'm not going through with this again!" She shook her head and tried to turn away, snapping her eyes closed, as tight as they would go. "NOOOOO!"

Himeno opened her eyes and looked up. She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands; the ground was wet from tears.

Hayate was sitting on the bench still, too shocked from the sight of his own dead body. _So that's what the screaming was about, last night._ He thought to himself. He shook his head and got down onto the ground.

Himeno backed away from him and jumped to her feet. "You weren't supposed to see that." She stated before running into the trees ahead of them.

"Himeno! Wait!" Hayate pulled himself up and ran after her. _Damn. Why does she have to be so fast?_ He was falling behind, so he took to the sky.

Himeno ran as quickly as she could, she felt her side start to pain her, but she didn't care. _I'll never be able to face him again._ She ran to the gate at the end of the Awayuki residence and ran through them. She had no idea where she was going, but she was going nevertheless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Doom, doom, doom, doooooom! Luffle this fic yet? Yes I know, there's lots of crying.

The Beginning of Love

Chapter 4

Hayate flew for so long it seemed like days, but infact was only four hours. It was beginning to get dark, and this made him extra worried. He was so frustrated right now. _Could she possibly…no…of course not.. _Hayate remembered the dream Himeno had transferred to him.

Now he knew why she had been crying like she had the night before, and screaming…his name. Did she care for him? Or was it just the fact she loved all of her Knights? Or if so, why did she only see him? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus on finding her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Himeno, after running for hours it seemed like, found herself in the church that she had first heard the story about Takako in. She fell onto one of the pews and fell into a deep slumber.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Himeno reached towards Hayate's dead body, then she was falling, falling. No one was there to catch her; she was just falling, into a black hole. _

_Then out of the darkness came a hand, arm and finally a face, it was Hayate. She reached for his hand, he reached for hers, his face was so stern. _

_He finally caught her, pulling her up out of the hole. "I'm so glad you're okay." He cried into her hair, hugging her close._

_"Hahaha!" The deep laughing voice erupted from a cloaked figure standing just feet away. "You die now!" It attacked. Hayate fell to the ground, Himeno watching the light in his eyes leaving forever. _

_Himeno watched in slow motion as Hayate fell to the ground. "Nooo! Hayate!" She fell along with him, hugging his head in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her with the last of his energy and then uttered three words. "I love you." _

_They were falling, falling, falling forever. "Hayate..." Himeno cried into his shoulder as they fell. "I love you too. Hayate! Do you hear me? Hayate!" She looked at his peaceful face for one last time, and then everything went black._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Himeno sleeping, and screaming his name flashed into Hayate's vision. He gasped and teleported to the abandoned church. He saw a figure in black for just a moment standing over a pew.

It spotted him and disappeared. Hayate ran up the isle and spotted Himeno there on the pew. She was crying and saying his name over and over. She had her arms in a position, so they looked like she was clinging to someone.

Hayate gathered her into his arms and woke her. "Himeno! Wake up." He shook her gently and she awoke with a start.

"Ha…Hayate…I'm sorry!" She flung her arms around him and just sat there for a moment, crying into his shoulder.

Hayate wiped her tears away from her eyes and made her look into them. "What happened in your dream?" Himeno shook her head, and lowered her eyes. "Why can't you let me know?" She didn't reply, and turned away. "Is there some reason for wanting to hide it? Is it embarrassing?" She nodded slightly. "I'll show you one of mine if you show me yours."

She turned to him, and sighed, placing her hands to his head. She pictured her dream in her own head and set it going again. She made sure to close her own eyes, only letting him see it.

Hayate heard Himeno calling his name, and the "I love you"s, and then she was calling his name again. He looked from the dark figure to himself and Himeno; he saw the life leave him as they began to fall.

Himeno opened her eyes and saw Hayate sitting beside her. This time it was he who had tears falling from his eyes.

"That…was just like one of mine. Funny thing is…it's almost true" The truth came out of his mouth before he knew it. Hayate slapped a hand over his own mouth and looked down, blushing.

"What?" Himeno asked, looking surprised. She stood up and stretched her legs a bit.

"Let me show you mine." He stated. She nodded and kneeled down in front of him. He placed his hands on the sides of her head and closed his eyes.

Himeno watched the scene change before her eyes. There was Sasame in front of her, but she wasn't really her, she was Hayate. She had just woken, obviously. Sasame and Takako looked sad, and Takako began to cry.

She looked towards the rest of the Knights a little ways away; there Himeno was, lying on the ground, in the middle of a circle of brightly colored flowers.

He walked over to her. "She became the Legendary White Pretear, by herself." He dropped to his knees before her. Hayate's hands were shaking and tears swelled up in his eyes. Everyone around was crying.

"Sorry. I'm a failure as a Knight." Hayate said to Himeno's lifeless body, her touched his right hand to her cheek. "Although I knew it was in my heart, I couldn't be honest." Tears poured from his eyes and dropped onto her peaceful face.

"I'll keep the promise I couldn't before now, Himeno." Himeno heard Hayate thinking. '_The snow of miracles falls all over, but there is one heart which has not been saved._ Hayate lowered his lips to hers, still weeping. He kissed her for just a moment, though it seemed like forever.

Hayate thought to himself again. _Please just once more. Bring back that smile once more._Himeno's face twitched and her eyes opened slightly._ If there is a miracle called love..._Himeno's eyes opened and Hayate's tears stopped.

Hayate opened his own eyes and looked down at Himeno who was now lying on the ground, she had fallen asleep, tears still on her face. "Himeno." She didn't move. He got off the bench and dropped to his knees beside her.

Her breath was calm and peaceful. He slowly leaned down, getting closer and closer to her face. The moment their lips met Himeno's eyes fluttered open.

A/N: HANGCLIFFER! Oh wait…CLIFFHANGER! XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As ever, I hope you like this chapter.

The Beginning of love

chapter 5

Hayate put his hand beside Himeno's head, and lowered his lips to hers. The moment their lips met, Himeno's eyes fluttered open. She felt the pressure on her lips and saw Hayate's face only and inch away. She gasped, then after a few seconds pulled one of her arms off the ground and wrapped it around Hayate's neck.

Hayate stiffened, and opened his eyes as he felt an arm around his neck. He saw Himeno looking into his eyes, and kissing him back. He was shocked. _Maybe she does...perhaps...love me.._He thought to himself.

He pulled away, bringing his hand up to his mouth. Himeno got up off the ground just as a hefty breeze blew throughout the church from the open door, and broken windows. She stood there staring off into the distance.

Hayate suddenly stood and ran down the isle and outside. She followed and found him sitting on the steps, his head in his hands, talking to himself. "Why did I show her that?" He asked himself shaking his head. Himeno stood quietly listening to him from just inside the door.

"It's not even a dream. I just hope she doesn't find out." Himeno gasped and looked down. _That wasn't a dream? You mean...it was real?_ her eyes widened and she threw the door open.

Hayate jumped slightly and spun around, he spotted Himeno standing there her eyes wide, her hand on the door holding her up. "Did you..hear..that?" He asked quietly, his face turning pink.

"Hayate. When did that happen?" She asked rushing over to him and standing at eyes level to him, he was two steps down and she was on the landing. He turned back around and sat down.

"Himeno, do you remember that day. The day when you brought Sasame back, and killed the great tree of Fenrir?" Himeno sat down beside him and nodded. He looked into her eyes, the gorgeous red-pink color stunned him.

"You died that day." He turned away as tear formed in his eyes. "It was because of me that you're here now." He was severly embarresed now. _She knows now._ he thought. She knew how much he loved her.

"Hayate, you really meant those words back then didn't you?" Himeno took hold of his chin and made him look at her.

"Back then? What do you mean, back then? I still mean them." Himeno watched in slow motion as Hayate's arms wrapped themselves around her and held her close.

A breeze washed over the two on the steps of the church. If anyone were to look at them, they would see two young loving adults, for that's exactly what they were.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

All of the Leafe Knights woke that night, all of them felt something weird happening. They all went out to look for Hayate, who had not returned since the fight that morning.

"There!" Hajime shouted as they flew over the abandoned church. Hayate and Himeno were there, asleep and in eachother's arms. Hayate awoke and looked up as all of the knights landed.

"What's going on?" He pulled Himeno off the ground and stood, still holding her close. He looked around and saw that everyone had an 'So THAT'S what was happening' look on their face.

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering where you guys ran off to." Goh said, grinning, and scrathcing the back of his head. Hayate made a disbelieving look and sighed.

"Hayate did something happen to you guys about two hours ago?" Sasame stood there his calm voice was very soft and could barely be heard over the wind which had become much stronger.

Hayate blushed and looked away. Himeno woke all of the sudden and looked around. Hayate was carrying her, and all the knight's surrounded them. "What's going on here?" She asked and broke loose of Hayate's grip.

"Something happened between you two, didn't it?" Kei asked walking over to Himeno. She blushed, then nodded. Kei laughed slightly and smiled. He shook his head and muttered something.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Mannen had his hands on his hips, with a stern look on his face. "It's not safe here!"

Hayate looked back at everyone in front of them. "I came here to find her." Hayate said, nodding his head in Himeno's direction.

"That's right! I took a walk and ended up here, Hayate got worried and came after me. I fell asleep inside. That's why we didn't go back." Himeno made up part of the story and looked up. She wouldn't let them kow what really happened unless Hayate said it was alright.\

"We'll be alright, I'll walk her home." Hayate said, as if telling the rest of them to get lost. They all left, Sasame smiles slightly at them before he went. Hayate grinned at him.

"Hayate, do we have to go back already?" Himeno pouted, her shoulders slumping. "I'm so hungry. Can't we get something to eat?" She asked grabbing onto his arm. He smiled.

"Sure." Himeno grinned and took his hand. They walked a ways into the nearly empty streets until they came to an open bakery. Himeno bought a package of muffins and wanted to keep going in that direction. They walked to an empty bench and sat down. Hayate ate one muffin and let Himeno have the other five in the box.

"I'm going to get something to drink." He said after looking around at the surrounding shops. Himeno smiled and nodded.

He walked away towards the nearest drink machine, picking out two different hot drinks, then walking a bit farther. He looked back and saw Himeno looking off into the sky, which was filled with stars. He rushed to a nearby shop and went in before she could spot him.

Himeno waited about ten minutes before looking around to see where Hayate had gone. She looked around for a moment, then got up when she couldn't see him. "Hayate!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Hayate's smiling face stared at her, when she turned around. "There you are!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "I thought you'd left." She said in a worried voice. He shook his head and handed her one of the drinks, causing her smile at him.

Hayate pulled his jacket over her shoulders and they walked down the street. If anyone were to glance at them, they would see Hayates hand hang over to right pocket for just a moment.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As soon as they got back to the mansion, Hayate flew her up to her blacony, and left her with a quick kiss on the cheek, then disappeared. Himeno stretched her arms, as she did so she noticed Hayate hadn't taken his jacket, instead, leaving it on her.

She heard something crackling a bit in the pocket. She put her hand in it and pulled out a note. It said, "To my Dearest Himeno.", She blushed at what it said and unfolded it.

A/N: BUAHAHAHA! Another Cliffhanger. D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Luffle the mysteriousness? XD

The Beginning of Love

Chapter 6

Himeno unfolded the piece of paper slowly, looking around to make sure no one was around, she fllipped up the last folded piece and read.

"My dearest Himeno," Himeno read the first of the note. "By the time you read this, I will be gone from the mansion, so I need you to promise you'll answer my question, when I come back tomorrow." her eyes widened and she looked down at the next set of words. "Look in the right pocket of my jacket. Love, Hayate."

She put the note in her pocket and slid her hand into the right pocket of Hayate's jacket. She felt something in the shape of a small box. She pulled it out, and saw a black velvet covered box.

She gasped and fell toppled over onto her balcony railing. She slowly opened the box, and saw..nothing. She closed it and regained control of herself, straightening and walking over to her bed. She lay down, clutching the box to her chest, and fell asleep momentarily.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hayate walked up the path to the Awayuki mansion, just after sunrise. He hadn't got any sleep after he'd gone back to his apartment. He looked up at the window to Himeno's room. He smiled and glided up to her balcony.

She was laying on her bed, on top of her sheets, clutching the small black box to her chest, she had her legs curled up, and looked as if she was cold. He walked over and pulled her sheets over her, then picked up the blanket that was sitting at the end of her bed, and layed it over her as well. She sighed and uncurled under the warmth of the blankets.

He smiled again and was about to walk back to the window to leave when he heard. "Hayate, don't go." He turned around and saw Himeno's eyes slightly open. "You haven't asked me your question yet." She whispered and pulled her hand holding the small box out of the covers.

He put his hand in his pocket and took something out. Himeno saw a glint of gold. She sat up, causing the covers to fall from her. He walked back to her bed and kneeled down. Himeno blushed and pulled the covers all the way off. "You promised to answer my question right? As the note said?" He asked bending his head down, hiding his face.

"Yes." she said quietly. She watched as he took her left hand in his own.

"Then...Himeno.."He lifted his head and looked at her, an embarresed look upon his face. "Will you marry me?" He asked almost too loudly. He brought his right hand up and opened it. It held a ring in it. The ring had a gold band, with a small pink diamond shaped like a tulip in the middle. He slipped it onto her ring finger, and stood up.

She gasped, her eyes going from the ring to Hayate, over and over again. She jumped onto her feet, still on the bed and grinned. Hayate looked stunned as he watched this goings on. He was about t turn away when Himeno jumped off the bed onto him and clung to his neck. He laughed slightly and spun her around. She then looked sternly up at his face.

A moment later there lips had met and there could be no way anyone could serperate them. Himeno let her long slender fingers slip into his silky midnight blue hair. He carried her out to the blacony and set her down on the railing, still not having broken the kiss. Then a breeze blew over them, it kept getting stronger as the kiss became more and more passionate, causing the trees to whistle and swish around. Suddenly they began to float.

Kaoru and Natsue looked out the window during breakfast, they could see the wind getting stronger and stronger. They got up and walked out of the dining room and over to the front door, Mawata and Mayune were already there. They opened it the door and went out. It was getting windier by the minute. They looked up and saw the two people floating.

The to parents smiled, along with Mawata, but Mayune frowned. "COULD YOU TWO STOP IT? Just look at the grounds!" She yelled up at them. Hayate broke the kiss, causing them to fall back onto the balcony, and the wind stopped. They looked out of the trees and saw many things had been broken loose, and it all looked wind blown. They both blushed furiously and walked back inside. Mayune gave them a disaproving look and walked back in through the door.

"I need to learn to control myself better." Hayate said smiling at himself slightly and closing the glass doors behind them. Himeno turned and looked as him, her arms behind her back.

Hayate walked over to her. "I love you Himeno." He said quietly taking her chin in his hand.

"I...I love you too." Himeno hug him around the waist and just stayed like that for a few moments. He gathered her up in his arms and let her stay like that for a few minutes.

"Is this a bad time?" Hayate's head snapped up, he saw Sasame standing withTakako beside Himeno's bedroom door. He laughed and looked away. Hayate blushed and let go of Himeno.

"We just came to tell you two that, well, we're getting married!" Takako said taking hold of Sasame's arm, and pulling him towards the two in the center of the room.

"Wow, really?" Himeno said hugging Takako, who nodded and grinned. "Congrats!" Then Takako spotted the ring on Himeno's hand. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Looks like we're not the only ones." She held Himenos hand up and looked closer at the ring. "When did he ask?" She asked, Sasame and Hayate drew their attention to the two woman.

"Just this morning." Hayate replied for Himeno, and stood up taller. Himeno nodded and blushed just a little. Then Mawata walked into the room. Goh followed her holding her hand in his own. All three of the couples looked around at eachother.

Himeno looked at Mawata and saw something flash. There was a ring on her finger as well. "WELL THIS IS UNEXPECTED!" All six of the people in the room jumped and looked back at the door.

There was Yayoi, flashing her glasses at them, holding a note pad in one hand, a pen in the other. "Why you!" Himeno ran at the girl. Yayoi grinned and spun around, rushing down the hall and down the stairs. Hayate watched as Himeno chased her. "Heh.." They all said before following. Mawata explaining to Takako that she and Goh would be married three months after her graduation.

A/N: If you happen to possibly like this fan fic, REVIEW!


End file.
